


Summer eyes.

by zgod



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bending (Avatar), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot, Kissing, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgod/pseuds/zgod
Summary: Aang and Toph get invited to spend their last summer before college at the Kesuks' beach house. Toph doesn't know that Aang is in love with twenty-one years old Katara Kesuk. Aang is sure he'll carry the secret to his grave, almost as sure of being resigned to a life of celibacy if he can't get over his helpless crush. But all of that might change during the summer.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. Heated realization.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Beauty and the Moonlight Overthrew You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428760) by [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove). 



> Hi, everyone!
> 
> Welcome to this new AU modern Kataang fanfiction. Hope you like this idea.
> 
> Credit: Thank you vivilove for letting me give my take on the premise of your GoT Jonsa story "Her Beauty and the Moonlight Overthrew her" (I took the premise and tweaked it quite a bit), this fiction follows the direction of that first chapter.
> 
> I just read it and thought, this is so Kataang that I have to ask the author if I could use their premise and tweak it. They agreed, it inspired me and now this fic is born.
> 
> Also, ATLAM is not on hold for this fic, I just needed to vent out some smut, lol. Expect another ATLAM chapter this Wednesday.
> 
> Warning: Sexual content and swearing.
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else mentioned here.

**Heated realization.**

The summer hot breeze greeted his sweaty body as he got back inside his room, he hastily closed the window and started fanning himself with airbending. Taking Gyatso to the Airport was a much more difficult endeavor than he had anticipated. Not because the directions weren't clear, but because when the old Monk was on vacation he had the attention span of a _toddler._

Anything would draw his attention and he would do anything rather than get things done. What made it worse was the multitude of friends and acquaintances that Gyatso just bumped into in every place he seemed to hang around. Thus leading to long chats about anything you could imagine and, if the other person was older than Aang, _long embarrassing_ stories about him.

It wasn't actually that problematic or annoying, Aang _loved_ seeing Gyatso enjoy himself and have a laugh here and there. The smile of his Guardian was something that always warmed his heart to no end. But if they didn't make it in time he swore he would scold Gyatso like the _little_ _child_ he was acting out to be.

Eventually, they made it to the flight, and after a _heartfelt_ goodbye, Gyatso boarded the plane towards The Southern Air Temple, for his decennial spiritual retreat. Thus leaving Aang with the house alone and a completely different plan that he had agreed to just days before.

He flopped down on his bed, the strings from the insides coiling, giving him a little push-up, and folded his hands behind his head. Not soon after, his lemur slipped through the window and sat comfortably on his lap, he heard a grunt from where he came and saw Appa's right eye looking at him. "It's going to be a long summer, boys...A long summer indeed" He said while he considered his position.

For as long as he could remember, Aang Lekpai's best friend has been Toph Beifong. As friendships came, it was one of the weirdest out there. Their differences were palpable, the old friends' rule of compatibility seemed discarded, but it was their disparities that made them friends. For example, Aang was well tempered and very calm, which served in appeasing the intense and fighter like Toph Beifong. He was very comprehensive in contrast to Toph who just repeatedly voiced her thoughts, no matter how _inappropriate_ , this was something that went both ways. When Toph needed to _vent_ , Aang was there, and when Aang needed a _wake-up call_ , Toph was there. Overall, they worked very well together as friends.

At the start, Poppy Beifong was glad her daughter wasn't beating up a boy her age for a change, and Gyatso was relieved that his overexcited ward wasn't scaring a girl away. Gradually, and due to Gyatso's time-consuming role as the Representative of The Southern Air Temple on Ba Sing Se, Aang started to spend more and more time with the Beifongs, and subsequently, with their neighbors and lifelong friends, the Kesuks.

With time they became inseparable, sharing their toys and shows in their early years, and talking about their insecurities and triumphs as adolescents. As they neared young adulthood they shared with each other their thoughts about the future, where their lives were going, what they wanted.

_And they also shared their secrets._

Well, it wasn't shared, it was rather Toph would feel Aang's anxiety through her seismic sense and then _interrogate_ him until he _confessed._ Then he would beg her to tell one of hers in return, and she would give in because she _couldn't deal_ with his pleading voice and gestures. _Not that she would ever admit that._

Either way, _they shared their secrets._

Well, _most of them…_

Aang had one secret he had not shared with Toph, and that he was very conscious about because of Toph's lie-detecting feet, much to his chagrin. One he fully intended to carry to his grave. See, he was in love with Toph's other best friend, Katara Kesuk.

_When did this happen, one might ask._

The first moment he looked at her eyes, _probably_... or since puberty. _Fifty-fifty._

The point was, Toph did not and could know. _Why?_

_Duh...She'll make me confess or tell Katara herself...or kick my ass...or laugh at me. Maybe even all of that combined._

Plus, he wasn't entirely sure Toph would even believe him if he told her. As friends went, Katara and Toph were about as different as the _earth_ and _moon_.

_And if they were so different, how did they become friends?_

Katara was a really _resilient_ and _persistent_ girl from a young age. As soon as she laid eyes on Toph and saw how her parents sheltered her, how she struggled to be who she really was, there was no doubt in her mind she would try to help her any way she could. After all, she couldn't turn her back on people who needed her - that was one of the traits that Aang most appreciated from her.

After some meddling, fights, and difficult discussions, Katara managed to ease Toph's parents into accepting her daughter for who she was. In the process earning her Toph's respect, something that was incredibly rare for someone to achieve. They ended up bonding over the years and appreciating their differences, becoming best friends in the way.

At heart, they were both good people but their interests lay in nearly opposite directions. But that was the thing; the things that made Toph his buddy and practically a sister to him did not draw him towards her romantically whereas nearly _everything_ about Katara did.

Toph was a really physical person, she expressed herself with punches most of the time.

Katara was deeply emotional, and you could easily see her feelings on her face. She was really in touch with them and liked to talk about them.

Toph was dirty clothes, a single outfit, and hair that resembled a bird's nest.

Katara was the definition of flawless, her looks were a sight to behold and she always took the time to look good, even arranging her hair with beautiful braids.

Toph was really loud, a good amount of times even obnoxious, an all-out teasing machine, but most of the time a good companion to laugh with.

Katara was much more calm and serene, - _except when her temper hit_ \- even so, conversation with her was very pleasant and profound.

Toph was quick to use her fists or earthbending in an argument.

Katara…well, she could grow _really_ heated during an argument as well. But he'd never seen her hit anyone but her brother and she preferred healing rather than causing damage. As her Doctor aspirations hinted at.

Anyway, the point is the two Beifong and Kesuk friends had Aang Lekpai wrapped around their _little fingers_ in different ways even if neither of them was exactly aware of it.

Toph was Aang's best friend. She always had his back and was there for him. And he would do _anything_ for her.

Katara was Aang's unspoken crush.

_She's more than a crush. I love her._

And perhaps, _or most certainly_ , he did. But, he didn't believe it was returned in the slightest. He wasn't even sure she thought of him for more than 5 seconds when he wasn't in her line of sight. _Regardless_ , he'd do anything for her as well.

But obviously, nothing was ever going to come of this because he valued the Kesuks friendship too much to jeopardize it, _right?_ As the years passed he came to think of them as _family_ , except Katara obviously. Plus, besides being almost three years older than him, Katara was _completely_ out of his league so even if he was ever crazy enough to attempt a move, he was sure to be shut down quicker than you could say _hog monkey._

As it turned out though, eighteen-year-old Aang was a _very oblivious_ teenager. But the summer before he left for college, he was going to learn _a few things._

* * *

Toph's high-pitched voice had defined it their last summer of freedom when the Kesuks had invited both of them to their beach house on Ember Island.

"Come on, Twinkletoes! You have to come!" Toph insisted while pointing at his vague direction across the couch.

"I don't know, Toph. I really think I should spend the summer preparing for Uni and earning some money" Aang tried to reason, but in his mind, he had already agreed, he just wanted to tease Toph back for once.

"Okay, think about this... what better way to practice for a political career than keeping the peace between _me and Sokka_? Also, they opened a new cinema in town...I'm willing to work there with you, Twinkletoes!" Toph negotiated swiftly.

"Hmmm, I don't know, Toph"

"Come on! I'm really stretching here!" Toph said holding him down with furrowed eyebrows, trying to make him see how difficult this was for her.

But Aang hadn't had enough, so he kept at it. "Okay… how about this...if you say the word...I'll go with you" Aang said while smirking, and trying to contain his laughter when Toph glared at him and stood up.

"In your dreams" She responded and put her hands on her hips in defiance.

"Okay then...I'm not going" He responded while shrugging, but unable to keep his grin out his face.

"Ugh! You _fucker_! I'm gonna… _Shit_!" She complained, Aang was doing his best to not laugh, but it was hard, she rarely asked anything out of him, this was a _rare_ opportunity. Toph took a couple of deep breaths and put on her calmest facade. "Okay... _please_ , Aang?"

Aang's triumphant grin widened and he decided to take it further, much to his demise. "Please what, Toph?" he asked confusedly.

"That's _IT_! I'm going to _kill_ you!" She said while jumping at him, he managed to evade her and they soon ended up running in circles around the couch, while Toph tossed rock after rock at his face and he stopped them midair with some airbending. In the end, he surrendered and gave in, he had savored Toph's pleading enough.

After a long chat about arrangements, Toph had told him that Katara was going too. At first, he didn't know how to feel about this, on one side seeing and interacting with Katara was always a privilege. But on the other, he would be falling in love even deeper with her the longer this went. That's why he painfully decided that after this one summer, it would be better that he _not_ see Katara again until he could find someone else. All throughout High School, he couldn't get serious about one girl, because they would always turn into Katara when he least expected it, and then he'd feel guilty about it.

Maybe it was better that he choose Republic City University to follow his studies too. Maybe if things turned out right, he could lose his virginity to a real-life female instead of jerking off to Katara on a _nightly_ basis.

But given what happened the first night on the summer house, he was sure that he would rescind himself to a life of celibacy. _Oh well, I'll have to pledge my vows as a Monk after all. No problem._

* * *

They made it to the beachside house with Mr. and Mrs. Kesuk, after a long turbulence-free flight, while Appa and Momo followed along. Once there, they accommodated themselves and waited for the rest of the family to arrive.

After a while, Sokka and Suki made it, the couple spent a while unpacking and then engaged in conversation with Aang and Toph, who were playing some rounds of Mario Kart in the living room. They talked about a bunch of things, how Sokka was doing with his Mechanical Engineering major, how Suki was doing with her career as a fighter instructor, and her Kyoshi Warriors School.

The youngest best friends also got to talk about themselves, their aspirations, Aang with politics and Toph with construction, voicing her thoughts out about her progress with metalbending. A discipline she thought possible but couldn't really demonstrate for the moment. They spent a good portion of the night just doing that, catching up, and playing games.

Late into the night, as everyone was thinking about turning in, Katara made it at last. She was wearing an orchid pair of shorts and a floaty white off-the-shoulder top with her matching luggage, she was a _walking daydream_ despite her seven-hour flight.

Aang hastily got up from the couch and went to help her with the luggage. "Let me help you with that!" He said as he took all the heavy pieces, and he delighted in the answering blush from the beautiful Waterbender. She had always looked so _adorable_ when she blushed.

"Oh, thank you, Aang" She responded, he absolutely loved how she said his name, she always seemed to _sing_ it.

As he went for the stairs towards her room he heard Sokka and Suki snicker at something and Toph shutting them up. Maybe they were teasing him, he must have looked ridiculous carrying so much luggage on his own up the stairs.

He made it to her door and left the things softly on the ground, she was right behind him and opened the door, then she turned to him and smiled while she said. "Thanks, Aang... you are really sweet" and then she opened the door and started moving the things around, he didn't want to intrude and enter the bedroom uninvited so he just stood awkwardly beside the doorway.

"No problem, Kat! Your parents went to bed an hour ago" He replied timidly.

"Yeah, I texted Mom to say I was running late. She and Dad are going on that hike in the morning with the Beifongs"

"Right." She was grimacing and rolling her neck as she sat the suitcases down on her bed. "Are you alright?" _Do you need a massage? I'd totally give you a massage...anywhere you want._ Not that he would say that out loud.

"Yeah...just really tired from the flight...and the semester. And _life_ in general" She replied with a sigh as she kept arranging her things.

Katara had broken up with her boyfriend Zuko a few months ago, Aang knew. She'd not been sad exactly but definitely more withdrawn than usual. He hoped she wasn't missing him. He'd been an ass.

_Maybe not as bad as Jet though._

Aang still fondly recalled giving that pervert a blackeye back in high school after he'd seen him shoving Katara and vilely cursing her in the hall one day because she didn't want to have sex with him. _All his pacifism thrown out the window at the first sight of Katara in danger._ It had been completely worth the suspension in Aang's opinion. He hadn't been alone in that. Toph had been angry she'd missed the chance to kick Jet's ass. Mr. Kesuk had even taken him out for dinner with Sokka afterward.

"This is purely because you're a growing boy and likely hungry. I am in no way condoning violence, Aang," Mr. Kesuk had proclaimed.

"Yes, Mr. Kesuk."

"Call me Hakoda. And, tell us how you punched that _little shit_ again."

But the best part had been the way Katara had hugged him _tightly_ , thanking him and making him feel like some sort of _Avatar saving the world_ …until she'd said she couldn't believe he'd been so brave.

"He's three years older than you, Aang! And much taller! Thank you but I'm so glad you didn't get hurt."

Aang had looked disdainfully down at Jet knocked out on the floor. _Hurt me? He might be bigger than me but there's no way that asshole was winning a fight with me when I'm fighting for you._

While he didn't believe Zuko had ever physically assaulted Katara, it had only taken one meeting for Aang to be certain he was obviously unworthy of her, he wasn't that bad but they just didn't match well together. Aang would freely admit he was biased when it came to Katara but from what Toph had shared he'd not been wrong either.

She saw him frown at her statement and then tried to light up the conversation. "Oh! I brought some gifts for everyone" she said and then dug on one of her briefcases and found a tank top. "This one is for you," she said with a smile and showed him the bison on the front of it.

"Wow! That's so cool! Thank you so much, Katara...I love it" He replied with a big grin.

She blushed a little and then continued. "You sure is the right size? It's the only one they had and I just thought of Appa" She said with a smile.

Aang had forgotten all about privacy and just stepped into her room and said. "Let me take a look. Appa's gonna love this one" He said as he took out his shirt, his back to Katara.

He didn't notice Katara's blush deepened, nor how she bit her lips and _shifted_ her legs around. He pulled down the tank top and turned around with a smile and said. "How do I look?"

"Y-you look great!" She replied hastily while averting her gaze. Aang gazed curiously at her, but then remember something he had for her.

"This reminds me…I found something for you when I was down in The Southern Air Temple. Hang on," he said before he darted to his room.

He returned with the bluestone turned necklace he'd found at an old cave below the mountains, while he was avoiding spending too much time with his strict Monk teachers during his yearly two weeks down there. He'd found it while exploring and thought of her. She'd always had a thing for bluestones.

"Oh, Aang," she sighed. "This is really lovely. You shouldn't have gone to…"

"Nah, it wasn't any trouble."

"I hope it wasn't too expensive. I know you've got books and such to buy in the fall and…"

"No, It's not a big deal" He didn't buy it, but he'd be damned if he was going to admit he spent days on it and made it _just for her_. "I just thought you might like it." She was staring at him funny. _He'd prepared for this_. "I wanted to bring _everyone_ something back."

_Granted, a bottle of Nomad Red for Mr. and Mrs. Kesuk, a rare earth rock for Toph, and matching t-shirts for the young couple wasn't quite the same but…_

"Of course," she said then and the funny look disappeared to be replaced with another sort of look. _Dare he call it disappointment? No. That's not possible._ "I love it. Thank you."

She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't the first time she'd done that. She'd done it at his graduation just last month, or just about every time he achieved a milestone and she was present. But his reaction was always the same. His heart started thundering away and his palms got sweaty and he forgot how to breathe normally, even as an Airbender. The room suddenly felt too hot and he couldn't seem to think straight. He was glad she couldn't _possibly_ know all that.

"You're welcome," he stammered. She set the necklace on top of her dresser with a fond look. Then, he saw her shrugging her shoulders again and massaging her neck. "Maybe a soak in the hot tub would help with that," he offered.

As soon as he said it, his _dirty_ mind kicked into high gear imagining Katara in a bikini with all those bubbles floating around her. She might have a glass of wine and her face would be flushed from the warm water. He could picture her sighing, her head lolling back as she grew more and more relaxed. _Spirits!_

Then, she'd dip her hand below the surface and start touching herself…just to _ease_ the tension. She might even whisper a name. _Let's pretend it's Aang._ And that one jet in the corner that's always been a bit more forceful might accidentally knock her top loose.

He gulped and realized she was speaking to him while he was lost in his fantasy. _He was also getting hard._

"I'm sorry. What was that?" he squeaked as he shifted uncomfortably.

She smirked and said, "I was just saying it's late and I'm planning to get up early to make you kids breakfast since Mom and Dad are going on that hike."

He grimaced when he heard her. He didn't like when he referred to him as a kid, so he countered. "You don't have to Katara, I can bake them something!" _Fruit pies for everyone._

"Oh, I know you are capable Aang...I just like doing it!" Katara responded with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks."

She was always so nice that way. And she was a terrific cook. He was already picturing egg custard tarts. Maybe pancakes. Those ones with the bananas, lychee nuts, and whipped cream. Or the moon peaches ones. Katara had a sweet tooth and they all reaped the benefits whenever she cooked or baked. It was also another bonding topic he used to get closer to her, as an Air Nomad, and Gyatso's ward, he knew everything about baking there was to be.

They stood there rather awkwardly after that was decided, smiling at each other, neither one knowing quite what to say apparently. Katara folded her arms across her chest but kept smiling. Aang wanted to start fidgeting but stood his ground, staring back at her. There was this _delicious_ tension hanging between them. It reminded him of the charged feel of the air a half-hour before a summer thunderstorm. It was thrilling...a bit _sexy_.

_Maybe. Maybe she just needs to pass the time and hopes you'll leave soon._

"I'm beat!" Toph announced, entering the bedroom behind him and disturbing whatever that had been. "I'm hitting the hay. We're going to the beach tomorrow, right?"

"Uh…right." He glanced over at Katara and wondered if she'd like to go to the beach, too. _In a bikini._

"You in, Kat?" Toph asked as though she'd read his mind. Katara demurred and said she had a semi-done paper she thought she'd finish. Toph nodded and then turned to muss his black hair and arrow tattoo while standing on her toes. "Better get your beauty sleep, Twinkletoes"

He rolled his eyes at her mocking nickname and bid them both goodnight before heading to the room he had shared with Sokka in years past, the handful of times he had come here. Sokka was 22 now and shared a room with Suki. If he didn't know because he had told him, he would _certainly_ have realized because of the sounds coming from their room. Aang had to admit he was looking forward to the privacy since he already had that hot tub fantasy all _cued up_ in his mind for bedtime.

He prepared his outfit for tomorrow, folded some of his clothes, brushed his teeth, and stripped down to only his boxers. Then he took some tissues and placed them on his nightstand. He felt a little guilty for doing this while she was in the same house but he didn't really care, the fantasy was fresh on his mind. His back hit the mattress of one of the twin beds, and his hand snaked around inside his boxers. As his mind roamed free.

_Katara in the hot tub._

Just as he was starting to stroke himself he heard music playing outside, it was really soft but his window was cracked a little and soon enough singing accompanied it. He could recognize that _sweet melodic_ voice anywhere.

_'He came on a summer's day_

_Bringin' gifts from far away_

_But he made it clear he couldn't stay_

_No harbor was his home…'_

He took his hand out of his boxers, stood up and walked up to his window, and _almost_ fainted. Down below in the back deck was Katara...in the hot tub.

_Holy Shu! Oma, Tui, and La!_

Aang stumbled back from his window, afraid she could see him. But the lights were out in his room. Even with the full moon, he shouldn't be too visible unless she was looking for him.

He crept back towards the window. He couldn't believe his eyes, she was wearing a very revealing blue bikini, giving a very generous image of her delicious curves. Her wavy chestnut hair was loose, and dark when it collided with the water. Her beautiful chocolate skin was glistening below the moonlight, she looked appetizing. _Spirits, she was a vision._

There was a yellowish light coming from below, probably from the living room, illuminating her sun-kissed skin graciously. He knew this wasn't right, he should turn back and go back to sleep, he should listen to reason and decency. But _lust_ and _hormones_ quickly won that battle and he found himself opening the window wider, to hear the music better. _Yeah, for that only._

' _The sailors say: 'Brandy, you're a fine girl' (you're a fine girl)_

_What a good wife you would be (such a fine girl)_

_But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea…_

He saw clearly when she sighed, rolled her neck, and closed her eyes, then she bit her lips and her look turned mischievous. He couldn't see everything that he would have liked, it was the middle of the night after all, but it was good enough. The swell of her breasts was captivating, and he followed her hand as it slowly dipped below the surface of the hot water.

" _Spirits above_ " He muttered as his eyes widened and his jaw slacked.

There was no mistaking what she was doing now as her arm bobbed up and down and with it her adjacent breast. She was making all these _little breathy moan_ s with her mouth agape, and then, she groped her other breast with her free hand, playing with the clothed nipple there, teasing it.

Now, of all times, he should really close the window and get on his bed, leave her alone in this private moment. He was completely sure she thought everyone was well asleep by now or she wouldn't be doing anything like this.

But when he looked down and saw his dick already poking out of his boxers, and then back to Katara as she started muttering something that really resembled 'Aang', there was no way going back. He slipped his hand under the hem of his boxers and started stroking himself.

 _Am I dreaming?_ He asked himself. _If I am, please spirits let me stay here until she cums._

Then at that moment, the music changed, they could now hear the _sexy tunes_ of the acoustic version of Everlast by Foo Fighters. She had a blissful look on her face, flushed cheeks and neck as she opened her eyes suddenly and looked straight to his window.

" _OH_! _SHIT_!" He yelped and dropped down to the floor, praying to the spirits that she didn't see him. _Or heard you, you idiot!_

After a while just laying there, he slowly stood up a bit and shyly looked at the hot tube, and what he saw made him drop his jaw.

Katara was looking at him slyly, as the hand that was playing down there made it to her face, she smiled _seductively_ at him and _licked her fingers clean_. His eyes widened to the size of plates, his pupils dilated and his breath hitched. She smiled at him _sultrily_.

He stood frozen there, looking at her, and then his mind scolded him. _What are you doing? She's seeing you, stand up!_ He made the motion for it but hit his head with the window and it made a clinging noise. "Ow!" He yelped in pain.

Some giggling noises could be heard from outside and he rubbed his head as he stood now, carefully this time. She was biting her lips at him, and then, something incredible happened, she took the strings from her top and let them fall in the water. _Spirits!_

 _Katara's breasts._..how many hours had he spent imagining them? But his creativity wasn't even close to truly honoring them. They were _absolutely perfect_. A little bigger than a ripe moon peach, more than an ideal handful. They looked _delicious_ , pink-tipped, and glistening with the water. He wanted to touch them, massage them, roll them around. _Scratch that_. He wanted to put his mouth on them more than _anything._

_How hard did I hit my head?_

Then she pointed to his boxers shyly, and he realized she had taken a piece of clothing out, so it was the _polite thing_ to do the same. He wondered if she wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her. There was a big bulge on his boxers now, his member was straining him under its confines, so he had enough reason to drag them down.

He checked on her to see if she was looking, and when he confirmed, he pulled them down to let his manhood spring free and stand _proud_. Her breath caught in her throat, and he heard her take a shaky breath. She licked her lips a couple of times, her sole focus on his member now. He took this as a good sign and started stroking himself.

She got out of her daze and sat at the border of the tub, letting him see more of her. She looked at her side and coyly pretended that he wasn't watching her every move as she started fondling her breasts... _just for him._

"Katara...you are going to kill me" He responded, his mouth watering at the sight.

He heard her laugh accompanied by the summer night's breeze, she looked at him then, and slipped a hand back inside her bottoms, while she pinched her nipple. He started stroking faster at this and grunting a little. His eyes tried to close, but he fought and held them open. He wanted to look at her and look at her he would.

There was still one piece of clothing preventing him from seeing her completely bare, so he pointed at it with his finger. She bit her lip and put on a coquettish grin, and then shook her head innocently as if she wasn't touching herself in front of him, barechested. "You are so perfect" He whispered then, seeing her act like this was _so_ sexy.

Soon enough her motions intensified and her eyes closed involuntarily, her face took on a _blissful_ look. Her mouth hanging open as her posture faltered and then he heard her moan clearly over the music. "Aang... _oh_ , _Aang_ "

That did it, his dick started pulsing and he grunted. "Oh, _fuck!_ Katara!" and he spilled his seed on his hand and the floor below his window. He placed a hand beside the frame to still himself and catch his breath.

After a while, he lifted his eyes to the hot tub and saw Katara looking at him with an _adorable_ smile. _Spirits! He loved her._ He wanted to fold her up and tell her that. Spent the night with her trying to make her feel good, kiss everywhere he could reach, hear her every problem and opinion, give her massages, hear her dreams out, just love her, be with her in body and soul because he belonged to her that way.

He smiled back at her and held up a finger, signaling her to wait. He put back his boxers, picked up a tissue from the nightstand, and bent down to clean the floor and his hand. Then he lifted his head to look at her with a smile, but she was nowhere to be seen.

His eyebrows furrowed as he looked for her, then he heard the door from the living room slide open, and he imagined she was coming to his room. _Would she care if he was a virgin? I hope not._

He hastily ran to his bed and stood in the _sultriest_ pose he could muster, - on his side with a hand propping his head up - put on a _seductive_ smile and waited.

Noises he thought were steps could be heard outside the door, then they stopped, started again, down the stairs they seemed to come from. He just waited, and waited.. _and waited._

He didn't know if he was imagining them, he could also hear the rustling of the leaves, some animal noises outside, Appa's breathing, he soon became aware of every noise around, but the noises he wanted to hear. _Katara's footsteps_ , or the _knock_ on his door.

An hour passed, and he wondered if she regretted it. If that was all he was going to share with her, he might die at this moment, he needed more. _What if it was just a one-time thing to get each other's off?_ Spirits, he wouldn't be able to show her how much he loved her, _please, no._

A couple of hours passed, he didn't know what to think, his heart thundered away with some of the thoughts and implications. He didn't want them to be true, and with time, he fell into an _uneasy_ sleep.


	2. Heated confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> I noticed many of you were a little confused about what had happened, I hope this clarifies some things.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who took the time to review! I love it! Please, give me some feedback.
> 
> Warning: Explicit sexual situations.
> 
> I don't own ATLA or anything else written here.

**Heated confrontation.**

Her eyelids fluttered open, then close, and then open again, a huff of annoyance left her mouth. Just like in the past fifteen minutes. She was resting on her bed, her alarm had already gone off but she was really tired. _Ugh! Stop lying Katara._ She said to herself as she thought about the real reason she didn't want to get up.

_Last night. Where in the world had that come from?_

Memories of what they did flashed in her mind, and she got a tingling sensation in her belly, like every time she thought about it. It was so hot, but still, _where did it come from?_

In truth, she knew what it was, she still remembered where it started more or less... After she broke up with Zuko, Aang had sent her a cute message wishing her strength and assuring her she deserved much better. Aang had always been caring and thoughtful like that, and she had gotten a funny feeling thinking about the last time she had seen him, months before.

But her memories couldn't reconcile the man chatting with her Dad about politics she had seen and the little cute guy she remembered Aang being. She had been surprised by his physical appearance, but she didn't pay much attention at the time, she was in a relationship after all.

After her thing with Zuko ended, she remembered and got curious. She decided to investigate and look Aang up on Instagram, she remembered how her mouth fell open at the sight of his pictures. It was like seeing him in brand new eyes... Aang was definitely not a kid anymore. He had matured into a handsome young man, and she really liked what she saw, but she had pushed the thought away. They were just good friends, and besides, he was three years younger.

All of that reasoning had gone out of the window the moment she saw his well-toned body when he tried on the tank top she had gifted him. The reasoning was crushed even further by his gift, and how considerate and attentive he was to her preferences and likings. He was such a gentle and helpful guy, always trying to lend a hand and happy to do so, she loved that about him. He always seemed so happy and it was contagious. She remembered how she couldn't wait until everyone was gone to sleep so she could relieve the aching need that settled in her core for him.

And then it happened, she was just trying to get some relief, but the moment she saw him looking at her, it lit a flame inside and she couldn't control herself anymore. She did something she thought she would never dare. She seduced a man. And it worked wonders. She even tried going to his room after the deed. She got the scare of her life when she saw Sokka in the living room, rummaging for some meat. She felt mortified, what if he had seen something, by his reaction to her it didn't seem that way, but still, she panicked and went to sleep. _Or tried to._ In retrospect, the whole thing was a heat of the moment thing, and now she felt really ashamed.

The worst thing right now was that Aang's usual morning routine meant that he was probably awake, maybe he had already started with breakfast and was waiting for her to explain. _Maybe I can just stay in my room all day._ She thought for a second, then buried her head in the pillow and shook her head. That wasn't right, she couldn't leave all the work to him, even though it would probably be impossible to even look at him.

_Maybe if I pretend nothing happened…That could work._

She decided to just do it, go with the flow. She got up and walked slowly, careful not to wake Toph up, and made it to the bathroom. A bath, making her hair, and some lotions for her skin were all she needed to feel better. Unfortunately for her, the heat of the day was already reaching her body, and that influenced her outfit. She decided to put on a white short skirt and a blue tank top, with some minor accessories. She eyed the necklace Aang gave her. _This is not a good time to put it on...even if I love it._

 _Deep breaths._ She repeated as she faced the door to the hall. With a final echo of the phrase, she grabbed the handle and open the door walking determinedly, directly down towards the kitchen. The clinging of metal against metal reacher her ears. _Someone is making breakfast or something._ She knew it had to be Aang, she just hoped he would follow his evasive nature and wouldn't bring the topic up for discussion.

As she neared the kitchen, she discovered that it wasn't Aang fidgeting with the pans, it was Suki. She was so relieved by that that she exhaled loudly, in the process giving her Suki's attention. "Good morning, Katara!" Suki said happily.

"Morning, Suki! Woke up early I see" Katara commented as she made herself useful.

Suki eyed her for a while as Katara got some flour to make pancakes, she particularly noticed Katara's eyebags and then said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah...I slept really well I guess...unlike you, it seems. Everything alright?" She asked, pointing to her eyes.

Katara tensed for a second, thinking, and then dispatched an excuse. "You know...the flight lag, it's really hard to sleep. I'm sure tonight I will be fine"

Suki nodded, and shrugged, it was a good excuse, Katara reasoned, but then, the sound of someone walking down the stairs tensed her up again. She turned her head to check, and _oh no_. It was Aang. And he looked breathtaking in the yellow tank top she had gifted him, and some grey short shorts. All his muscles in display, those plump lips asking for attention, his jet black hair looking all grabby. _Damn._

It took her a minute to realize they were both looking at each other, and she averted her eyes and blushed. Aang was standing at the other side of the bar counter. Suki eyed them both suspiciously, she noticed the bags under Aang's eyes too. "Morning...Aang" Suki said while lifting her eyebrows, wondering if there was any kind of connection between their behavior and that.

Aang was still watching Katara as he heard Suki, he was trying to assess something, but she wasn't giving him any signals, besides her little blush, but that was too common to draw conclusions from. So he shook his head, smiled, and said cheerily." Morning Suki, Morning Katara. Do you guys need help with breakfast?"

"Morning Aang" Katara said while she focused on her pancakes, not even giving him a glance. Out of fear of what looking at his eyes would do to her.

"Don't worry, Aang. We got this. You can relax or something" Suki said with a smile and then looked back to Katara, who was still a little flustered. _There is something going on_. She guessed.

"Okay. I'm going to check on Appa and Momo" He said while he backed away, stealing glances at Katara in his way.

Once she heard the door of the backyard close, Suki approached Katara and asked bluntly. "Did something happen between you two?" At the question, Katara's eyes widened and she coughed, then shook her head as her cheeks reddened even more.

"No, nothing at all. What are you talking about?" She answered a little too defensively.

"Ok! No need to -'' Suki started but then looked at Katara's stern expression and finished. "I'm just going to shut up". _There is definitely something going on_. Suki concluded with a smirk, and on they went making breakfast.

Katara was glad Suki was her sister-in-law to be, for one, they had a lot of things in common. The day she met her they simply connected in a sisterly kind of way. They quickly found out common interests and opinions, be it their love of Yoga or Sokka's disgusting sexism. They had always reached some kind of understanding, they could always talk things out and confide in one another. Katara was also glad because Suki made a better human being out of Sokka, she didn't know how she managed, in fact, she didn't want to know. All of this explained why she felt a little bad about being so defensive, it would probably be good to talk about it she figured, but not here nor now she decided.

After a while, and probably because they smelt the scent of food, Sokka and Toph made it downstairs, at the same time, bickering and teasing each other down the stairs. Moments later Aang came back from the backyard, probably having heard the commotion. And just like that, they were all sitting around the table, chatting and eating "the most important meal of the day".

The tension between Katara and Aang was very evident, but only Suki seemed to notice it, and she hadn't commented on it yet. It was really really awkward, they would just try to focus on eating and listening to what the others were saying. But every once in a while, they would look at each other and blush, avert their eyes as their palms became sweaty. The others noticed they had not been as talkative as they usually were, they both just shrugged it off as tiredness. It was difficult to pretend for Katara, she wondered what was going on in Aang's mind.

Toph would smirk at them and say nothing. Sokka just looked at them and shrugged, not giving it much thought and focusing on his beacon. And Suki's face could be seen working gears to try to understand.

It wasn't helping that for some reason today's topics of conversations had them as protagonists, the late outbreak of a disease on Omashu, and the politics involved in vaccination. They tried to act normally through it all, at the same time evading making eye contact and maintaining their voices stable... it wasn't working very well. Be it because of the lack of sleep or what had happened, they were both really uncomfortable.

As the peak of weirdness arrived, due to the interrelationship of the topics they were discussing, they found themselves sharing ideas. It was rude not to look at each other then, and it would surely give them away, so they made eye contact while speaking. _Huge mistake._ Stuttering, sweaty palms, fidgeting, and blushing followed. As Sokka started noticing something was going on, Toph suggested they go to the beach. _THANK YOU TOPH!_ They thought at the same time, grateful for the Earthbender's presence.

Everyone hastily left the house to go play on the beach, leaving Katara alone who now envied them going to have fun, it was such a beautiful day outside. She decided then that she could do some work while enjoying the wonderful climate of Ember Island. She went to her and Toph's room, got her laptop and a reclinable chair, and went out the backdoor towards the beach.

She could see Suki, Aang, and Sokka splashing and swimming, while Toph was trying out some sandbending. She placed the chair a good distance away, and went to look for a parasol, then sat and opened her laptop, ready to continue with her paper.

"Okay...Chi paths and how they can be affected by injury. Think Katara" She said as she scrolled down on what she had already written. She decided to take a glance toward what the others were doing, but it was her _undoing_.

She caught sight of Aang... and his muscles, as he and Sokka gave each other passes with a volleyball. His glistening pectorals and shoulders from the water, the way they flexed with his every motion, his wet black hair contrasting with his blue tattoos. She closed her legs involuntarily, to get some friction and she gasped. _Damit, why did I have to look?_ She scolded herself.

Half an hour went like that, she tried, for the spirits she tried, to get something done about her paper. But she couldn't suppress the urge to take a glance, and every time it would be worse. Her face would heat up, only desire in her mind as he stared at him, seemingly oblivious of what he was doing to her. Leaving her panties in a mess.

 _He must be teasing me! Who would bend over like that?... Oh..spirits, he's got a lovely bum. Spirits! No! I can play this game too._ She said as she hastily got up and went inside to change into a light blue bikini, with a top that really complimented her cleavage. She made exaggerated motions as she arrived back at her spot, hoping that Aang would look at her. She bent down to retrieve her laptop from the chair, her ass facing the beach, and stood there more than necessary. Then she turned around and saw him blushing, looking at her. He embarrassingly turned his head and she smirked. She had gotten him.

Then she reclined the chair even further and sat the laptop on her belly, pushing up her breasts a little bit. _Now I can focus... and get some revenge._ She thought as she stole glances every once in a while at a dumbfounded-looking Aang. She giggled once or twice but was eventually able to focus on her paper.

* * *

Eventually, time passed, and lunchtime came, the beach gang walked up to her and informed her they were taking Appa for a ride and eating at someplace in town, she had told them she was staying. She caught sight of how hard Aang was trying not to look at her and it brought a smile on her face, she didn't know why, but she really liked to tease him, he looked so adorable and innocent while trying to contain himself.

Before leaving, Toph remembered the plans for the next day and said. "Oh, and Katara, we are going to play that Capture the Flag game tomorrow. You got the balls?" she finished with a good-natured smirk.

Katara usually laughed at the teasing and simply denied these kinds of activities, everyone thought she was going to do so, but then she looked at Aang for a second and responded simply. "Sure" and got back to work on her laptop. The rest celebrated and went for Appa to get lunch. Aang was visibly perplexed, was she planning something?

They came back two hours later, Katara had already had lunch, and was still enjoying the sun outside. As soon as they came back, they got back to the beach, Katara was having fewer problems controlling where her eyes were looking, so she focused on her paper and finished it.

She noticed as soon as she finalized the paper how late it was, her parents were probably about to head back, it was time to make dinner. After getting her things back inside the house, she went to inform the rest that she was going to cook some dinner. As soon as she said it, Aang came out of the water. Just a couple of feet from where she stood.

"Let me give you a hand," He said with a smile as he approached her. _This is it, he's going to ask me for answers._ She froze, looking at him as he came out of the water, dripping wet, shining muscles. Her eyes followed a singular drop of water that started from his black hair, to his neck, between the lines of his defined chest and abdominals, and toward a patch of hair resting below his navel. Towards something that she knew exactly how it looked like now. She could appreciate him from much closer now, and she could say without a shadow of a doubt that Aang had an incredible body.

Her breath hitched as he walked towards her, all his muscles flexing in the right ways, his walk slow and sexy, and his smile charming. She bit her lower lip and blushed, but didn't dare look away, she stood there as he approached, he had the audacity to ruin her bikini bottoms too. He seemed oblivious of the effect he was having on her, and he asked her then. "Can you dry me up, Katara?" The way he said her name had her almost swooning.

She shook her head out of her desire-induced trance and replied hastily as she engaged in the waterbending movements "Yes, of course!" his body was now completely dry, and it looked just as good. "There you go," She said with a smile and then turned on her heels and walked hastily back to the beach house. She heard Aang thank her from behind and his following steps.

They made it inside and without a word walked into the kitchen, she was feeling really awkward, but excited at the same time. There was this new tension between them. Like no one knew what would happen next, and they were at the edge of something really beautiful and sexy. Of something that could be.

True to his nature, he hadn't confronted her, and she felt a little sad about it. She gave him some instructions, they decided on some seaweed noodles with vegetable broth, and for the meat-eating people, some meatballs. She handled the meat while she said. "Can you chop the vegetables, Aang?"

"Yeah, right on it," He said softly from her side. She took one part of the counter as Aang gathered the vegetables on the other side of it. He forgot to take a knife, and Katara was in the way of the utensils. So he said gently. "I need to -" and pointed to the drawer in front of her hips.

"Sorry," She said hastily and backed away to give him some space, Aang approached and slid the drawer out. His fingers brushed against her waist unintentionally, he froze for a second.

He picked his head up from his bent position, and said "Sorry" but shortly after his breath caught in his throat, they were so close he could feel her breath on his face. Katara was just standing there with some gloves in her hand, looking into his eyes. Aang was a little inclined, so they were face to face. They looked at each other's eyes for a moment, trying to decipher what to do. Katara gently took out her gloves and threw them on the counter, all the while looking at Aang, who stood his ground and bit his lower lip.

After a moment, both their gazes turned to each other's lips, and they came crashing down together in an explosion of passion. Lips fused desperately. Aang's hands on her waist, gripping her, bringing her body closer. Katara's hand on his shoulder and the back of his neck, handling his head to deepen the kiss.

A day of sexual tension and attraction culminated in a heated make-out session, both moaning as the kiss deepened. Tongues intertwined, heads in synchrony, hands massaging everywhere. It felt too good, it felt too right on Katara's mind. She wanted more, she wanted all of it. All reason and logic out of the window. They detached for a second and looked at each other's faces. Red cheeks, gaping mouths, swollen lips, and darkened eyes.

For some stupid reason, Aang thought this was the best time to ask. "What happened last night?"

Katara smirked playfully, hands still resting on his neck, head inclined upward to make up for the difference in height. "Do you want the step by step?"

He smiled mischievously for a second but then shook his head, he really needed some answers. "Come on, I was about to dismiss it as a dream," he said embarrasingly.

They stayed in the same position, but her cheeks blushed even redder and she averted her eyes, seemingly embarrassed, she was so adorable that Aang smiled warmly at her. He took a strand of hair out of the way, and gently brought up one of his hands to her cheek, and traced it smoothly. The tenderness of the action brought Katara's eyes back to his, and he smiled again. She bit her lip and admitted quietly. "I like you" His face lit up so much she thought it was impossible for any person to beam any harder, she smiled at him then and the words came out easily. "I feel like I'm seeing you with new eyes now...I always liked how sweet, gentle, loving, and fun you were...but now you have grown up and...and I feel this pull" She finished and bit her lip, batting her eyelashes at him.

He smiled even brighter than, but his expression soon turned inquisitive, and he commented. "I thought you were coming to my room last night" and averted his eyes a bit.

Katara cradled his jaw and made him look at her as she responded softly. "I was going to, but as soon as I got in the living room Sokka came down the stairs for some middle of the night meat, cause...that's what normal people do" She concluded and they laughed freely, the tension dissipated and she explained further. "After that, I got cold feet...but now... we are alone," She said with a smirk.

His smile and reassured face turned seductive and he dove right in for her sweet brown lips. _This, this I know how to do._ Aang thought, he was a good kisser and he was about to demonstrate it to the _love of his life_. He cradled her cheek in his hand, as he grabbed her side, and his hand slid up and down. A contented "Mmph" was heard from her when he slowly introduced his tongue inside, tasting the delicious caverns of mouth. He was slow, and deliberate, paying attention to every part of her.

Soon enough, she needed to breathe, and he noticed, so he detached slowly and started kissing her right cheek, in a trail towards her neck. She was left panting, eyes closed, dizzy from all of the kissing, but feeling _so_ good. Then he made it to her neck, and she moaned lightly. "Aang". The sound echoed to his core, and he gripped her waist a little tighter, the motion made their bodies shift, and her breath hitched when she felt his tight press right on her center.

He was oblivious of the position and continued kissing her neck, thinking that her reactions came from those actions. Her pulse was easy to find and he sucked on it lightly, and then licked and kissed it. All the while his hand massaged her sides and back, up and down. He was trying his hardest to convey in this simple motion how much he liked her, no, how much he loved her. How much he would cherish her if he had the chance.

The sweet gesture from his part soon turned sexual, it wasn't her intention, it just happened and she needed it so much. It had been months since she was with a guy, and she knew Aang and he seemed willing. So she started grinding on his leg and her moans became louder. " _Yes_... .YesYesYes" She whispered then, and at that moment, he realized what was happening.

His body froze a little, he had never gone this far before, a girl was literally grinding on his leg. He started feeling the dampness there, thanks to Katara wearing a skirt. He was really grateful because it felt great, but he was also a little scared. Right then she took his head in her hands and looked right at his eyes and pleaded. "Touch me"

He nodded, but didn't know what to do, she didn't leave too much time for him to dwell on it. She grabbed his hand and slid it down to her core, and made him palm her there, her center still clothed. The first thing he felt was the wetness, it was absolutely drenched, then he noticed the heat. His eyes widened, pupils dilated, and he looked down towards his hand. She tenderly started kissing his neck as she moved his hand up and down and moaned. "Mmm. Right there"

After a while, he got down the motions and she let go, placing her hand right back on his chest. Soon enough she was moaning much louder. " _More_ , Aang... _please_ " He didn't exactly know what to do. _More?_ He questioned himself anxiously, he figured skin contact was the way to go. _More_. He finished in his mind as his hand slipped inside her skirt and bikini bottoms and found her true core.

He felt the wetness on a much more direct scale now, he also felt the thin and soft skin of her lower lips, he traced them slowly and felt the wetness spread. " _Ohh_...Aang'' she moaned at the motion. Aang looked at her face, she was breathing hard, eyes closed, mouth opened moaning his name, she looked beautiful, flushed like this... she was perfect.

The sight boosted his confidence, and he explored a little bit more. He found the opening after a while, and without much thought slipped his finger inside. Katara quickly started grinding on it, slowly, enjoying every caress of her inner walls. It felt good to the touch for Aang, he explored with his finger, feeling cool ridges and bumps and so much wetness. He drew it back and a swishing sound could be heard accompanied by her moan of pleasure. He liked that sound, and she seemed to love what he was doing, so he started an in and out motion with his index finger. His speed picked up exceedingly due to his eagerness and inexperience. After a couple of seconds of this, she started feeling uncomfortable, and she recoiled and pushed his finger away with her hand, so it just rested on her entrance.

She looked at him questioningly and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment when he said. "Sorry...I've never done this before" She gasped in response, her eyes widened and she asked.

"You are a virgin?" His embarrassment at an all-time high, he nodded weakly, and she understood his fear and reassured him. "Hey, it's nothing bad...I'm just surprised, how did-" She started but got cut off.

"Katara...are we really gonna talk about this while in this position," He asked, and then glanced down where he still had his hand buried on her bikini bottoms. She followed his gaze and blushed, then grinned deviously. He bent down and whispered in her ear "I just want to make you feel good. Tell me what you like"

She gulped as he nuzzled her earlobe and started trailing kisses down towards her neck, she guided him then. "Just try to be slow and consistent, okay?" she breathed out and he followed suit with her instructions.

He started a rhythmic tracing of her lower lips with his right hand, up and down, all the way, spreading and massaging. Every time he made it to the top she moaned louder, and he focused on that spot, there was some skin covering something. He pressed on it lightly and she moaned the loudest. "Ohhh, Aang... _that's_ the spot." He continued there, seeking, looking for something until he found a little nub and pressed on it. " _Yes!_ " She screamed and then clarified. "That's the clit, Aang. _Please_ " she begged him.

Her words ringed on his head and he went slow, and consistent, up and down motion, pressing softly. The feeling of his fingers gently caressing her pleasure spot made her head swim, and her body grind for more. There was a buildup of tension that made her arch her back gradually, and her toes curl. Her moans escalated quickly and he found himself drowning them on his lips, kissing her again as he touched her. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel good. Minutes passed, his hand was starting to get tired, but he kept stroking it, every time faster, she was loving it and he loved it too.

Soon enough, her mouth opened wide and she wailed, her center started quivering and her body spasming. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore, suddenly all that tension released and pulsed through her body. _The best relief_. Her muscles relaxed and she couldn't keep herself upright, Aang held her as she came down panting, with a blissful look on her face. She looked so happy right then, he wanted to make her happy, he would do anything.

As she recovered and he held her, he retrieved his hand from her core and brought it in front of his face, oblivious of Katara looking, already recovering from her high. He inspected the wetness, the smell was intoxicating and it made him want to taste it, his fingers were completely drenched on it and he was curious. He brought his index finger to his mouth and darted his tongue out, licking some of it. His face lit up and he moaned. Katara gasped in response, her whole body lighting on fire again. He paid no attention to her as he continued licking his fingers clean eagerly, seemingly enjoying it thoroughly. Every time a finger would get inside his mouth he would "Mmm" and lick it all around, making Katara's throat dry.

The way he was enjoying it made her want to try something that her previous partners had made uncomfortable for her, whether it be because she didn't feel like she could criticize them, or because she felt they didn't want to be down there. But now, looking at Aang lapping on it like a thirsty man, and recognizing how much of a gentleman he was, she realized...that she wanted him to go down on her...badly. She couldn't wait for a second longer.

But at that moment, the door handle from the living room started turning, they looked at each other with wide eyes. "Your parents" "My parents" they said at the same time, and then Aang suggested, seeing that Katara was the most flustered by far. "You stay here in the kitchen. I'll entertain them, try to calm down" He said gently, gripping her shoulders while she nodded, and then hastily went towards the living room.

She splashed her face with water, and then went on preparing the meat where she had left it, all the while hearing Aang speak.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Kesuk! How was the trek?" Aang asked enthusiastically as he showed up in the living room. Hakoda and Kya were just making it inside and they noticed the flushed state of Aang's face.

"I've told you a thousand times that you can call us by our names, Aang. And the trek was incredible, I've got a couple of laughs at Lao's expense" Hakoda said as he laughed.

"I'd love to hear about it, sir" Hakoda fixed him with a stern look and he shook his head and smiled, then corrected. "Sorry, Hakoda" Mr. Kesuk smiled and told him to wait until dinner. Then he and went on his way to change his sweaty clothes, not noticing Katara in the kitchen at all. _Yes, one down._ Aang celebrated in his mind, but then turned around and found Kya's inquisitive gaze.

"Are you ok, Aang?" She said as she stepped closer, then placed the back of her hand on his forehead, and she gasped before saying worriedly. "You are burning up"

"Oh, It's nothing, Kya. Maybe the sun just heated me up. Don't worry" Aang said dismissively as he went to set the table.

There was a little silence on which Aang didn't dare look at her, and then she responded."Okay, if you feel any kind of headache tell me, or Katara. I'm sure she'll gladly take a look if you have a fever or something" Kya said innocently, in response Aang tensed and blushed, this got the attention of Kya, and she asked then. "Talking about my little penguin...where is she?"

Aang tensed again, he even started sweating. _I hope she's already calmed down._ He thought and then responded quickly. "Sure! She's in the kitchen" and then got back to setting the table.

In reality, Katara was not already calmed down and as she heard Aang tell her mother her location, she cursed him under his breath, she needed a couple of minutes more. Having had an orgasm a minute ago wasn't something one's face could recover from so quickly. She took a couple of calming breaths and put on her best smile as Kya made her way towards her. "Hello, penguin!" She said happily and walked towards her, giving her a little hug.

As Katara was about to speak she noticed the way Kya's nose moved, smelling. _Oh, no!_ Katara thought, she could smell it too, the scent of sex. Particularly of Katara's sex, there was a tangy or even sour aroma drifting around and just before Kya pointed it out, Katara responded hastily. "Hey, Mom! How was your trek? Tell me all about it" It seemed a little desperate, and Kya noticed, she also seemed to notice how flushed Katara was, and she put the pieces together.

Kya smirked, weirdly enough. _Something happened_. She thought and then proceeded to tell Katara about their little trip with the Beifongs, all the while helping her with the noodles and meatballs.

After a while, everyone came back from the beach, showered, and set the table up. The chatting soon started, talking about the trek, the trip to the town, and such. Once the food was on the table silence ensued and Sokka complimented. "This is sooo good"

"Yeah...it's delicious," Aang said while unconsciously looking towards Katara. She tensed, and blushed. Instantly the image of Aang eating something else arose on her mind eye.

They stole shy glances towards each other, blushing all the while, biting lips and trying their best not to alert anyone of what was happening. It was kind of weird in a way because of Katara's family being there, but they were just exchanging glances, really light flirting.

After dinner was over, Toph stood up and commented. "I'm going with Satoru to the cinema. So don't worry about me. AND. don't tell my parents'' There were some good-natured catcalls from Sokka, that Toph had to shut down with a look. And then something weird happened, maybe Toph isn't really aware of the muscles around her eyes Katara figured. But just before she was going to the door she turned to Katara and winked. Katara didn't think twice about it, because it wasn't accompanied by a teasing remark or anything, so she just shrugged it off.

The kitchen was cleaned and they had dessert in the living room, some fruit pies that Aang had baked the day before. Katara and Aang sat next to each other on the couch, it didn't escape Kya who smiled at the two. They watched a movie, a comedy that had them laughing, there wasn't much flirting in spite of being next to each other, it was more of a family moment. As time went by, Kya and Hakoda retired to their room, and so did Suki and Sokka after a while. "Don't take too long, Aang. We need you on top form for tomorrow's matches" Sokka had said, referring to the capture the flag games they were going to play.

Aang had nodded and waited patiently for Sokka and Suki to get inside their room. The moment he was sure they were alone, he captured Katara's lips in a passionate kiss. It was really hard for Katara to control herself because she loved what he was doing with his mouth. But she had other plans for his mouth later. So she detached from him, and almost gave in to the pouty lips of his handsome face. "You heard Sokka, Aang. We should rest, maybe tomorrow we could do something else" she said as she traced his arms with her fingers, smiling seductively at him.

He had nodded, reluctantly, and they kissed their way towards their respectives rooms and then kissed some more. After a while, they departed, Katara had watched Aang enter his room and she smirked in his direction. If only he knew what she had planned for tonight.

* * *

Her mind was running crazy with what she wanted to do, but she's determined and continued anyway. She doesn't know when Toph might come back, but she can't get out of her head the way Aang licked his fingers clean after he touched her. She wanted more of that, so much more, he looked like she enjoyed it so much, unlike her previous partners.

It was common talk with her friends, Toph used to comment almost daily how she liked to be eaten out, and Suki always complimented Sokka on the act. Much to Katara's disgust. So the few times she had the privilege to experience getting oral she was overwhelmed, it wasn't at all comfortable and she wasn't confident enough to give directions to her partners. So she ended up faking orgasms so they would just stop licking her.

This was a golden chance for her, Aang was inexperienced, he had told her, and she guessed he would be eager to try anything she would suggest. And she wanted to be eaten out from the core and she wanted to taste good. So she went to her bathroom and shaved down there, took her time taking a bath, and she put on all kinds of lotions and perfume. After that she got to her closet, undressed, and put on the best underwear she owned, a pair of dark blue silky panties and a bra. It felt really nice to wear, the most comfortable pair.

She looked at herself in the mirror, she wondered if Aang would like her body. _He obviously likes it, or he wouldn't have done what he did yesterday and today._ She thought, but still, they were going to be much closer now, and she didn't know for sure. She made some poses trying to reassure herself that she looked good, and after noticing her curves she gained some confidence.

Everything was ready but her nightgown, she didn't want to get caught walking in her underwear, so she put on her black one, and took a long breath. Then went for the door, she opened it slowly and got a peek at the hall from her and Toph's room. There was no one there, so she stepped out on her toes, and made it up the hall, towards Aang's room. She thanked the spirits that it was the furthest from Sokka's and her parents.

She knocked on his door lightly, and she heard some rustling and someone walking up to the door. This was her moment, she was horny, she had been tortured all dinner with him looking so cute and innocent after what he did in the kitchen. He opened the door, and his eyes widened as he spotted her in the dark. He was only in his boxers, he looked so hot. He looked confused and was about to speak but Katara jumped him and molded her lips to his. "Mmph" was the only sound that left his mouth then, and he got pushed back a couple of steps.

It was hard to reach him, he was so tall, but after the first contact, he melted under her and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. She took advantage of his shock to slip her tongue inside his mouth, he tasted so sweet as she explored his mouth. Soon after, his tongue joined her and they danced together inside the warm caverns of their mouths. As she backed him up a little more, she closed the door tenderly with the hand that was not holding the back of his head to hers.

She unwrapped herself from his arms as her lungs asked for air, they were both breathing heavy, panting even, completely flushed from their interaction. Seeing him that way, completely into it but at a loss for words as his mouth opened and closed brought her more confidence. She was the captain of this ship. As she walked sultry towards him, with a finger on his chest, pushing him back, he asked. "Katara, what-"

But he didn't get the chance to finish, she had backed him up to his bed, and she pushed him onto it. He fell with his back first, using some airbending to rest graciously on it, looking so sexy in Katara's eyes. He caught on to what she wanted and backed up even more, to position himself the right way on the bed, his head resting on the pillow as she climbed the bed.

He licked his lips as she crawled over him, straddling him, and that did it. She jumped him again, molding her body to his, chest to chest, lips to lips, and center to center. She moaned when she felt his erection under her. Her eyes wide, it felt so big, and she wanted to touch it, but she knew if she gave in, they would not end up doing what she wanted most. So she controlled herself and just ground on his arousal, he started moaning in response to the friction, music to Katara's ears, as they kissed passionately. She sat up straight and slid out her nightgown, leaving her only her panties and bra. Aang took a moment to appreciate her body, her dark skin shining by the moonlight coming from the window, the way her waist and hips curved perfectly, the implied smoothness of her skin. He was startled out of his appreciation as she bent down and pressed her lips to him again.

Her arms encircled his head as she tried to kiss him senseless, grinding harder and harder every second passing. His hands made it from the small of her back to her butt and he squeezed and massaged it, following her movements and expressing years of sexual frustration and desire. She slowly detached from his mouth and started kissing his right cheek, then jaw, and made it to his neck. His skin was soft to the touch. She climbed, kiss to kiss, and stopped below his ear, managing all the courage she could muster, she asked seductively. "Do you want to taste me, baby?" After saying it, she blushed beet red and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

But then, he felt him gasp and nod eagerly, she smiled against his skin, and then he replied nervously. "Yes" into her hair. She lifted her head and connected with his eyes, he looked a bit insecure but so adorable, she bent down and gave him a long passionate kiss. Then, she started slowly inching her hips towards his chest, grinding her center against his muscles. She bent up, detaching herself from his lips.

She grabbed the headboard as Aang watched her rise, she slowly brought her center towards his face, Aang noticed and locked eyes with it as it approached. It looked so sexy from his eyes, the way she was giving herself up to him, the intimacy of it. She was looking at him from above, she felt so powerful in this position, and it felt so right. Her clothed pussy was now centimeters from his mouth, and she turned his gaze to look at her eyes, he still seemed uncertain. She just smiled at him and nodded.

He looked back at where she most wanted him, and bent up the rest of the way, pressing his lips gingerly to her clothed center. The touch and the friction caused by the silk were enough to draw a breath from Katara. She liked that, she really liked that. He kissed her there again, and her hands tensed on the headboard, she was breathing harshly now.

The pleasure of his lips on her through the fabric was intoxicating, she could set the pace with her hips, as he got more and more into it. He wanted nothing more than to make her feel good, anything she would allow he would be happy about. He pressed on her clitoris without intending to and she moaned in response. " _Ohh_...right there, Aang"

He complied and kept going on it, pursing his lips and pressing there. The dampness of her panties allowed him to taste her wetness and he felt an animalistic surge to completely ravish her, he wanted more. He whispered with little air as he had. "I want more" she looked back down and bit her lips, having him in this way was heaven, and he was even asking for more. _Yes, please._

The look in his eyes gave away how much he loved this, and she was swept by a will to give him more. She sat up from his face, and slid her panties off, throwing them somewhere unknown. Then she bent her body back down and gave him the option, she wouldn't force him to anything, be she was pretty sure he wanted to devour her. If not by the sensuous look in his eyes as he looked at her center, then by the way he immediately closed the distance between his mouth and her lower lips.

"Ahh! Uhhnn" She yelled uncomfortably, he went in too fast, too strong, teeth and tongue and everything. It was getting worse by the second, and he wasn't noticing. _This is it._ She thought and decided just to tell him. She separated and the whimper that left his mouth reverberated through her body. _He really loves doing this for me._ She thought in amazement, but then his gaze turned up, uncertain and she whispered. "Try slower, baby. Be _gentle_ "

He nodded innocently and he bent her hips back down, he was still looking at her as he bent up to reach her pretty pink lips. He settled his mouth flat over her sex and licked from the bottom to the tip of her slit, and she moaned. " _Yes!_ Just like that, Aang"

The noises coming from his mouth gave her confidence, he sounded like he was drinking the tastiest juice in existence, he moaned and ate her like a starved man. But he was more controlled now and reacted to her movements. When she rolled her hips back he held her there, looked up, and whispered. "You taste so good, Katara" She whimpered in response and with one hand grabbed his dark curls and brought him again to her core.

He welcomed her insistence gleefully, and with long hard strokes of his tongue that ended on her clit, she started feeling it. He worked diligently on her nub, it felt like hours, his jaw started hurting, but he would literally die than stop. Her jewel started quivering, the delicious heat that had built on her belly was expanding. Her heart pounding wildly. Her warm sloppy wet mess in her lower part became just what she needed, but at the same time not enough, until it popped suddenly. "Aang! I'm- _Ohhh_ " she moaned a little too loudly.

Her body faltered and she rested her head on the wall, behind the headboard. She felt all kinds of sensations in her head, she was swimming, swept up from her feet into an ocean of pleasure. She saw lights and felt tingling all over her body. The muscles of her flower contracted wildly. It was all-consuming and euphoric, she had never gotten an orgasm so strong, and as her conscience came back she understood why her friends had been soo appraising of oral sex. But it still felt as if something wasn't finished, even though it was really big and intense.

The tickling feelings were still felt on her pussy, and when she looked back down again, she was met with two pairs of grey eyes and a still hungry Aang lapping up everything she had given him. "I want more," He said again when he noticed her looking down, her mouth agape, pupils dilated. How could she deny him when he was eating her out so enthusiastically.

" _Ohh… Aang, yes! Please_ " She responded as her rocking motion resumed, he kept at it at the same pace, same motions, but he wanted to touch her more. His arms moved from beneath her legs and went to grab her breasts over the bra, he pressed them gingerly as he continued looking at her eyes and licking her senseless. After a while he craved to touch her more, and slipped his hand beneath the fabric to rest his hands on the skins of her bosom, he pressed his thumbs to the nipples and massaged them slowly.

Suddenly the feeling started to show again. There was this sensation of weightlessness again, but this time it tasted sweeter, more enjoyable, and it broke again and she came. " _Spirits, yes_!" she yelled, as she experienced her second orgasm in a row.

Her chest heaving, his hand still on her boobs as he continued lapping up at her, he still wanted more. And she was going to give it to him...but they heard a car park in the garage and she tensed above him and whispered. "Toph"

She sat up straight and got off the bed, and then rummaged through the dark room looking for her panties and nightgown. Aang got up and helped her, handing her panties. She slipped them on, then her nightgown, and looked at him again as he stood in the middle of the room. The first thing she noticed was how painfully hard he was. The outline of his arousal through his boxers made her wet again, and she took a shaky breath of longing. He looked so big down there.

But there was no time, she leaned to kiss him and molded her body to his. The moment they made contact with their lips she noticed it, she slipped her tongue inside and could practically taste how much she had enjoyed herself. She lost herself in the sensation and her hand crept down his boxers and started stroking him, he moaned at the sensation but quickly recovered his bearings, breathing out. "Toph is coming"

She groaned, but she knew it was time to go, she didn't want to leave him without reaching his release, but there was no way. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'll make it up to you" and then grabbed his head with her hands and kissed him, displaying a passion that showed how much she meant it.

She approached the door and blew him a kiss, and then slipped out. She pretty much ran to her door, opened it, and almost jumped on her bed. The sheets covered her body in a hurry and she wondered if it was obvious because it was clearly a hot summer, but she heard Toph coming so she just pretended to be asleep.

Toph entered the room, walking like she owned the place, which rang a bell in Katara's mind. She thought Toph would be a little more careful, but she just went to the bathroom, came out a couple of minutes later, undressed, and got in the bed. She released some kind of snicker and then went to sleep. Katara exhaled a sigh of relief and tried to sleep, trying not to think about how Aang's tongue felt in her, or how much he had enjoyed doing that for her. She would not think about that, but she did, she spent about an hour reliving it, trying not to pant at the memory. Eventually, she fell into an uneasy sleep, wanting so much more than they had experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, tell me what you think. Who do you think is aware of what's happening between Aang and Katara? What's going to happen next?
> 
> This chapter didn't come as good as the first one, but I felt I needed to get it out.
> 
> Please, review!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think happened to Katara? Why did she behave this way? What is Aang going to do now? Please, leave me a review and tell me what you think. The reviews keep the stories coming and inspire me. Thanks!


End file.
